


A Pity to Damage Yours

by prettybluemartins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Princess Bride AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybluemartins/pseuds/prettybluemartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling for the help was never the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pity to Damage Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Its young Peter, by the way. No (actual) older Peter anywhere to be found!

Her mother was having a field day with this whole divorce settlement thing. After the new flatscreen had been installed in her room, Mrs. Martin went on about how terrible their lawn and garden looked, and how she would be ashamed to have anyone there for parties and the like. She went on about how Lydia should do more around the garden or something, and with the look on Lydia's face, she knew that was never going to happen. 

That was when she hired Blue Eyes. 

Lydia never took the time to actually learn his name, instead identifying him by his piercing blue orbs that seemed to drag her in all the time. Those lips of his were just as enticing, but it would be awkward to call him Kissy Lips. So she stuck with Blue Eyes. 

From what her mother had explained to her, he was seventeen, a junior in high school and working toward college that he wouldn't be able to afford without a scholarship. That was why she'd hired him instead of some big name gardening service. She said it was her civic duty or something. Lydia didn't care what the reasoning was, as long as she got to watch him.

His job included all things lawn care, including taking care of the flowers in the back, mowing the lawn and cleaning the pool. She had a perfect view from her window as he worked in the back. For the first two or three weeks, she silently watched him, avoiding him when he would come in the house for a drink of water or his lunch break. Slowly she began to get more and more bold, making sure she was in the kitchen when he came inside, offering to make him lunch every so often, laying out in one of the lawn chairs as he cleaned the pool. She was content in just watching him at first, noticing how underneath those tee shirts, his muscles seemed defined and strong. He was tall and judging by his build, played on some sort of sports team. 

It took her almost two months to start being as bold as brass, deciding to go for a swim while he was tending the garden in the back, showing off her favorite bits of swimwear as much as possible, her pale skin on display for him. She pretended not to notice the red in his cheeks when she would come out of the pool sopping wet and ask him to hand her the towel on the other side of the yard, just so she could watch him from behind. She was always around the house in as little as possible while her mother was at work- short dresses and how cut tops, teasing him and testing his restraint. After a while, he started doing the same to her right back, deciding it was only fair. As the summer went on, he would start leaving his shirt off while he worked, showing off as much of his toned physique as he could for her. Of course she enjoyed it. He started striking up conversations with her as she bobbed in the pool, pretending to be taking a break from her laps but simply staring at him, watching how his muscles tightened and flexed every time he moved. 

One day, Lydia got a little more bold than usual. She offered him a pair of swim trunks that her last boyfriend had left over and never bothered to pick up, saying she could cover up the time lost by saying he was helping Lydia with her summer reading for school, seeing as he'd already taken the class. He declined the offer, saying he'd rather not swim in someone else's clothes. Of course she took offense to that, pouting for a good three days until her mother announced she would be leaving for the weekend. She'd asked Blue Eyes to check on the house (and Lydia) at least once a day while she was away, and that he had full permission to help himself to anything in the fridge, the cupboards, and of course, the pool. He was there late one night, finishing up something their maid had left hot in the oven for the both of them when he saw Lydia prance down the stairs, beach towel covering her body. As far as he could tell, there were no straps around her neck to keep a swimsuit in place. But there were such things as strapless swimsuits, right? Lord have mercy, he hoped so. 

Lydia would never forget the way it felt to have those blue eyes on her as she let the towel fall as she stepped onto the diving board and expertly dived in, her back arched just the right way as she cut through the water like a knife. She would never forget how her heart skipped at the sound of water splashing just behind her as she emerged from beneath the surface, or how red her cheeks tinted when she saw a head of damp dark hair follow just behind her. For a while they just floated there, Lydia getting lost in those blue eyes as they circled around each other. She was the first to speak, with a slight smirk.

"You're pretty bold, you know. For a farmboy." She couldn't hold back the jump in her chest as he smiled, obviously catching her reference.

"You seemed like you wanted company." 

"I did." She replied, looking at him evenly.

"Is there... anything else you want?" Green eyes met blue, and she swore she could feel electricity pass between the two of them.

"I want you to kiss me."

"As you wish." Without another word, Blue Eyes backed her against the wall of the pool, lips meeting hers without hesitation. She was right. They were, in fact, extremely kissable. Her arms slid around his shoulders, pulling her as close as she could to him. It was hard, given the height difference, but he made up for that almost immediately, sliding into the deeper end, but still able to stand. As soon as he was stable, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He wasn't shy at all, tongue sliding against her bottom lip and begging for access to her. She allowed him, arching her back away from the wall and against him, loving the friction between the two of them. A part of him didn't want to push her too far, but a part of him couldn't resist what he wanted. He'd been holding himself back from her for months now. This was his chance, and he wasn't giving it up. 

Despite the slight chill of the water, things between them became heated almost at once, hands roaming over bare skin, tangling in hair as mouths replaced hands. His hands roamed down her sides, and between her legs, teasing her there for a few moments until her head was tipping back against the side of the pool, soft whimpers escaping her lips. He took the opportunity to kiss and nip at her throat, eliciting more whimpers from the strawberry blond pinned against him. She rolled her hips against him, coaxing a low groan from his throat. That was it for him. Lifting her over his shoulder, he carried her from the pool despite her protests and brought her upstairs to her room, laying her out on the bed. His lips trailed down the entirety of her body, tasting the faintest bit of chlorine on her skin. But what was he to expect? And anyway, it was better a little taste than inhaling it ever breath he took. 

Beneath him, Lydia was making the faintest of keening noises, encouraging him to keep doing exactly what he was. He took his time kissing over her skin, having imagined it so many times before. Her thin fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him closer to her, and he was not one to deny her that. Once again he leaned up to kiss her, deepening it instantly. As he pulled away, he brushed a vibrant curl from her face, smiling. She looked so innocent like that, looking up at him with those big green eyes. Perhaps it was an act, but he didn't care. He wanted her. No, it was stronger than just a simple want. He absolutely craved her. He needed her. 

The kiss to her lips was slow, smoldering, and left her wanting more. Her nails scratched at the back of his neck, trying to bring them closer. The tips of his callused fingers grazed down the front of her, trailing from her sternum to her pelvis, over each of her hip bones before disappearing between her legs, teasing the most sensitive part of her. She arched against him, a loud whimper escaping her lips. He was pleased to hear the sound, and rewarded her with a single finger that slid into her, rocking back and forth. That was when she started begging. Faster, harder, more- the same requests that repeated when he withdrew his finger and slid into her. But he refused her request. They had plenty of time for that. For now, he rocked his hips slowly, lips on hers as he did, muffling every moan that tried to escape. Every whimper drove him further, wanting to give her as much as he could. It was less about him and what made him feel good and more about what she wanted, how to make her happy. In the grand scheme of things, it was about them. The both of them coming together after months of teasing and taunting, finally allowing themselves to have something they'd been nearly begging for. 

His hips continued to rock at a steady rhythm, and his moans began to mix with hers, tearing their lips from each other. His hand came up to pin her wrist to the bed and keep her from scratching too hard at his skin. He would have to make sure his shirts covered that while they were in public. The constricting grip of his fingers softened, sliding up her palm to lace their fingers together, immediately being greeted with a tight squeeze. His pace began to quicken, though he kept his hand laced with hers, no matter what. He tilted their foreheads together as the both of them climaxed together. A kiss was pressed to her nose as he rolled over, pulling her body close to his. His hands ran up and down the length of her spine as their breathing calmed down, almost in unison. It was Lydia who moved first, worming her way beneath the covers and tugging at him to do the same. As she curled up against him, red hair pressed back against his chest, Lydia felt herself smile. 

"Hey... Blue Eyes..." She began, fighting a yawn, "What's your real name?"

"Peter. Peter Hale." He said, just as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
